


New

by thomas_slamders



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders Angst, Deceit is sad, I dont like this, Sympathetic Deceit, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomas_slamders/pseuds/thomas_slamders
Summary: Deceit wakes up to find his room transferred to the light sides part of the mind palace. However, when he meets them all for the first time, he’s left with some rather bad news.





	New

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: unsympathetic sides, mild panic, and also people are mean in this so:(
> 
> This may or may not be me venting about switching schools :) 
> 
> Also I know it’s really short i told myself I would write everyday but I’ve been so unmotivated.

Deceit woke up feeling different. He couldn’t tell if it was a good different or a bad different, but he couldn’t help but feel like something was off. Shrugging it off, he moved out of bed, and stepped outside. Something was definitely off. 

Replacing the dark gray wallpaper he had grown accustomed to, he was faced with a welcoming shade of pastel yellow. This was definitely new. Then he heard the laughter. 

“Oh.” He quietly said. This made more sense. He was in the light sides part of the mind palace. Deceit stepped back and opened his door. He peered inside, his eyes widening in confusion. This was definitely his room. So why was it here? 

“Am I a light side now?” He felt himself start to panic. On the one hand, this could be a good thing. Virgil was a light side now. He hadn’t seen him since he left the dark sides. Virgil would be nice, wouldn’t he? On the other hand, Deceit couldn’t help but feel different. After all, he was the only side with scales covering half their face. What if they wouldn’t accept him? He’d never even met them! But he was a light side now. That counted for something didn’t it? And it wasn’t like he could just hide in his room forever. 

After calling himself down, Deceit decided it was probably best to get the introductions over with, so he followed the voices, until he got to a staircase. And then he fell. 

———————————————————————

The light sides were in the kitchen when it happened. One moment, Patton was serving everyone waffles, and the next, they heard a loud crash coming from the living room. 

Roman was the first to get up, followed by Patton and Logan. Virgil trailed behind them. When they reached the living room, they were shocked to find a flustered side staring up at them. 

Logan took a few steps forward, carefully eyeing up Deceit. 

“Who are you?” He asked, his voice sounding extremely stern. Deceit was clearly intimidated. Especially considering the fact that even though he was on the ground, he could tell he was substantially smaller than the logical side. 

“Deceit.” He muttered out. Logan’s eyebrows furrowed, as he thought for a moment. 

“I think it would be best if you were to stay out of our way.” Deceit was shocked. They hadn’t even gave him a chance to explain himself. 

“And leave Thomas alone.” He quickly added. No one tried to protest. Not even Virgil. 

One by one, the light sides filed back into the kitchen, leaving the newest light side all by himself. He stood up, and fixed his hat. He ran back to his room, nearly knocking down a few things in the process. Flopping down on his bed, he burst out crying. 

Deceit just wanted to go back to the others. Sure they weren’t the best company, but they were better than this. At least he wouldn’t be ignored. But he realized this was his home now. And sooner or later, he would need to reveal himself to Thomas. 

All of the crying made him exhausted. He fell asleep, trying to think of ways to get the others to tolerate him.

**Author's Note:**

> Go hit up my spam Instagram I want friends  
@myotherprivateinsta
> 
> I hope you liked it! Sorry it was so short it’s one am and I don’t know what I’m doing anymore.


End file.
